FF YUNJAE SARANGHAMNIDA YAOI
by Envi Alifa
Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan kita.
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Tim Saranghamnida. Dan dari cerita temenku tentang film dari lagu itu, yang sampai sekarang aku belum nonton. :-D**

PROLOG

Hidup mungkin kejam jika kita tidak pernah bersyukur akan apa yang kita dapat.

Begitu pula yang kadang menjadi pemikiran seorang Jung Yunho. Hidupnya yang bisa dibilang serba kekurangan membuatnya harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kehidupannya, membayar biaya kuliahnya, dan membayar biaya berobat ibunya.

Sore hari sepulang kuliah, dia akan menjadi pramuniaga di sebuah toko sepatu. Malamnya, ketika toko sepatu itu sudah tutup, Yunho bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi yang buka 24 jam di salah satu jalan di seoul yang akan selalu ramai dikunjungi orang sampai pagi menjelang.

Betapa hidup ini serasa begitu kejam untuknya. Tapi Yunho yang selalu tersenyum memberikan sugesti tersendiri untuk hati dan pikirannya, membuat dia selalu bersyukur dengan kehidupan ini.

Walau dalam hal materi Jaejoong tak penah kekurangan sedikitpun, tapi satu hal yang tak pernah dia dapat, perhatian.

Orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk dengan bisnis keluarga mereka, teman yang ternyata hanya membutuhkan Jaejoong untuk bank berjalan mereka membuat Jaejoong merasa sendiri. Kesepian.

Kakak perempuannya tinggal di London menempuh kuliah S2 nya, membuat Jaejoong seperti tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini.

Dan pertemuan merekapun dimulai ketika ...

TBC

Semoga ada yang berminat dengan cerita ini, yang tentu saja akhir atau konflik akan sedikit banyak berbeda dengan cerita di MV atau film dengan lagu saranghamnida.

ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mungkinkah ada yang menantikan ff ini? Langsung aja ya**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **PART 1**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar di depan matanya, membuat moodnya buruk selama 2 hari ini. Seandainya noonanya disini. Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Jaejoong. Hanya kakak perempuannya itu tempatnya bersandar selama ini, bukan kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi tetap saja, melihat orang-orang yang harusnya menjadi panutan untukknya itu bertengakar, membuat hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik. Selama 24 tahun hidupnya, baru kemarin dia melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat seperti itu. Atau mungkin mereka memang sering bertengkar, tetapi Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu?

Orang tua Jaejoong mempunyai bisnis keluarga yang sangat sukses. Itu membuat keduanya hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah. Melihatnya sekali dalam seminggu adalah anugerah bagi Jaejoong. Ketika bertemu, mereka hanya akan saling menanyakan kabar, tanpa ada bahan pembicaraan lainnya selain itu. Yang Jaejoong tahu, orang tuanya hanya bekerja selama ini, dan mereka terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya cukup sampai disitu. Entah rumah tangga mereka benar-benar baik-baik saja atau tidak, Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu. Tapi kenyataan 2 hari yang lalu, saat kedua orang tuanya sampai di rumah dengan makian yang ditujukan untuk masing-masing, sepertinya mereka memang tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong melihat ponselnya, keinginannya untuk menghubungi kakak perempuannya yang saat ini di London, sangat besar. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengganggu noonanya itu. Selama ini, memang selalu kakaknya dulu lah yang menghubunginya. Dan kakaknya itu sendiri yang memberi pengertian kepada Jaejoong bahwa kuliahnya disana sangat padat, sehingga jika seandainya Jaejoong menghubunginya dan tidak mendapat jawaban, maka tandanya dia sedang sibuk. Dan sejak kakaknya mengatakan hal itu, dia tidak menghubungi kakaknya itu jika sang kakak tidak menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

Meletakkan kembali ponselnya di saku celana, menandakan dia tidak jadi menelpon sang kakak. Jaejoong kembali berjalan yang membawanya ke sebuah kedai kopi tempat biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu dengan kakak perempuannya. Memesan secangkir kopi, Jaejoong kembali terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kakaknya pernah berkata padanya waktu itu, ˝Ketika kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, jangan pernah duduk sendiri disini, Joongie. Kau pasti akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan melamun saja, dan akan mengganggu orang-orang yang datang kemari lalu tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Kau tahu, kedai ini selalu ramai, dan orang-orang rela mengantri untuk bisa menikmati kopi disini. Jadi jangan membuat mereka menunggu, jika kau kemari hanya untuk melamun.˝ Jaejoong tersenyum. Kakaknya benar. Dan ingatan tentang nasehat kakaknya itu membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan, siang inipun, kursi disana sudah penuh. Dan orang-orang tak hentinya datang untuk mengisi setiap sudut kursi yang masih kosong, sampai akhirnya tidak tersisa satupun.

Seorang laki-laki menghampiri Jaejoong. Sebelumnya Jaejoong memang memperhatikan laki-laki itu yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari kursi kosong, tapi hanya kursi di depan Jaejoong yang kosong.

˝Maaf, apa aku boleh duduk disini?˝ Tanya nya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, mengiyakan. Matanya mengamati laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini. Tampan. Senyum yang indah. Mata yang menenangkan. Itulah kesimpulan yang dapat diambil dari orang yang saat ini sedang menyesap kopinya sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal yang entah apa namanya.

˝Kau datang sendiri kemari?˝ Tanya Jaejoong akhirnya. Laki–laki itu hanya mengangguk, tak mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari buku yang dipegangnya.

Jaejoong kembali terdiam. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada keadaan keluarganya. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang selalu muncul dalam benaknya sejak 2 hari ini. Apakah mungkin kedua orang tuanya akan meninggalkannya sendiri jika seandainya mereka bercerai? Jaejoong menggeleng mengusir kemungkinan itu. Tidak mungkin kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

˝Jika kau kemari hanya untuk melamun, seharunya kau duduk saja di taman, dan menghabiskan waktumu untuk melamun disana. Kau lihat? Orang-orang di dekat kasir yang sedang mencari tempat duduk? Mereka menunggu untuk menggantikan kau yang dari tadi hanya memandang kopimu tanpa minat.˝ Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Laki-laki di hadapannya sedang berbicara padanya?

˝Kau juga bisa membaca di perpustakaan jika kata-katamu barusan kau tujukan untukku.˝ balas Jaejoong geram.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan segera berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. ˝Aku memang hanya menghabiskan waktu disini 10 menit. Tidak lebih dari itu. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya aku pergi. Dan kau lebih baik segera pergi, sebelum pelayan itu, yang sejak tadi memperhatikanmu, mengusirmu sebentar lagi.˝ Jaejoong mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk laki-laki itu dengan wajahnya. Benar saja, seorang pelayan sudah menatapnya tidak suka karena semakin banyak orang di depan kasir yang sedang mencari tempat duduk. Noonanya memang benar. Tidak seharusnya dia kemari ketika suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Seharunya kedai kopi ini diberikan tanda ˝Dilarang melamun disini.˝

Jaejoong mengikuti laki-laki itu untuk keluar dari kedai kopi. Tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu, Jaejoong segera berteriak ˝Hei, bagaimana kau tahu, pelayan itu sedari tadi memperhatikanku? Sementara kau hanya fokus membaca?˝

Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. ˝Kau yang terlalu asik melamun, sampai kau tidak sadar aku tidak hanya membaca buku.˝ setelah mengatakannya laki-laki itu langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mencoba mencerna kata-katanya.

˝Apakah sejak tadi dia memperhatikanku? Apakah dia menyukaiku?˝ Jaejoong tertawa setelah pikiran itu muncul. Dia memang terlalu percaya diri untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Langkahnya terus mengikuti laki-laki yang baru saja mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat kepercayaan diri Jaejoong tumbuh. Laki-laki berkulit lebih cokelat dari orang Korea kebanyakan itu terus mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah toko sepatu. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika laki-laki itu sudah menghilang di dalam toko. Memandang toko sepatu itu sejenak lalu Jaejoong segera masuk, entah apa sebenarnya tujuannya kemari.

Jaejoong berkeliling ke setiap sudut toko. Tidak berniat untuk membeli sepatu atau melihat-lihat sepatu yang terpajang manis di rak-rak, dia justru terus mencari sosok yang sedari tadi diikutinya dari kedai kopi. Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuatnya begitu penasaran dengan sosok yang bahkan baru beberapa menit lalu dia lihat.

˝Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?˝ Seorang pramuniaga mengagetkan Jaejoong dari aksi mencarinya. Ingin sekali dia marah dengan sebutan nona yang barusan dilontarkan pramuniaga yang tepat di belakangnya ini. Bersiap mencaci maki, Jaejoong menoleh dan yang dia lakukan setelahnya adalah, membeku di tempatnya. Kalimat yang sudah dia persiapkan untuk memberikan wejangan kepada pramuniaga yang memanggilnya nona barusan tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja ketika orang yang sejak tadi dia cari berdiri di hadapannya dengan tersenyum. Apakah dia sudah ketahuan mengikuti laki-laki ini sejak tadi?

Laki-laki di hadapan Jaejoong yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho –begitu yang tertera di

 _name tag_ nya, tersenyum ramah kepada Jaejoong.

˝Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?˝ Tanya nya lagi, yang tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Jaejoong.

˝Aku ingin mencari sepatu keluaran terbaru. Bisa tunjukkan padaku?˝ alasan yang cukup masuk akal bukan? Jaejoong bisa dengan cepat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kemana larinya makian yang siap dia lontarkan kepada pramuniaga yang memanggilnya nona itu?

Yunho berjalan mendahului Jaejoong yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, otaknya masih sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa dia dipanggil nona oleh seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu dia ikuti ke tempat ini. Dan yang juga mengganggunya adalah dia pegawai di toko ini?

˝Di sebelah sini, Nona. Silahkan ikuti saya.˝ Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya menatap punggungnya tapi tidak mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Yunho yang sudah berdiri cukup jauh darinya. _Sejak kapan toko ini menjadi begitu luas?_ Pikir Jaejoong.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**AKU HANYA INGIN MENGATAKAN KALAU AKU HANYA TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU TIM SARANGHAMNIDA, TETAPI, AKU TIDAK MEMBUATNYA SAMA PERSIS. JADI UNTUK TEMAN-TEMAN YANG BELUM TAHU MV NYA, SILAHKAN CEK DI YOUTUBE, DAN AKU RASA CERITA INI BERBEDA DENGAN MV ITU. HANYA SAJA, MUNGKIN JALAN CERITANYA YANG SEDIKIT MIRIP.**

 **ENTAHLAH, SEBENARNYA APA YANG AKU KATAKAN, AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU.**

 **LANGSUNG AJA. CHECK IT OUT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **PART 2**

Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk pengunjung yang ingin mencoba sepatu yang mereka pilih, di depannya juga dilengkapi cermin yang memantulkan bayangan kakinya. Baru saja Yunho membawakannya beberapa pilihan sepatu edisi terbaru seperti permintaan Jaejoong. Mencoba beberapa sepatu tersebut membuat bibir Jaejoong melengkung indah. Sepatu-sepatu itu sangat cocok di kakinya.

˝Bagaimana jika kau mencoba yang ini, Nona? Ini akan terlihat sangat bagus di kakimu.˝ Yunho mengambil sepatu dengan warna merah dengan hiasan tali berwarna putih diatasnya. Jika sekilas dilihat, sepatu itu sangatlah cantik untuk seorang wanita. Mungkin perlu digaris bawahi, untuk seorang wanita. Tapi Jaejoong adalah seorang pria, dan tidak mungkin dia memilih sepatu itu. Seluruh teman kuliahnya akan dengan senang hati menertawainya.

˝Maaf, ehm … Yunho.˝ Jaejoong sengaja melihat name tag Yunho lagi untuk memastikan dia tidak salah sebut nama. ˝Tapi aku ini laki-laki. Dan aku rasa, ketika aku memakai sepatu itu, semua orang akan benar-benar memanggil aku nona, seperti apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi.˝ Jaejoong tersenyum melihat keterkejutan di wajah Yunho. Pria di depannya ini benar-benar tidak tahu rupanya, bahwa dia adalah seorang pria juga seperti dirinya?

˝Maafkan aku, Tuan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Mohon maafkan aku.˝ Yunho membungkuk hormat sambil terus menggumamkan maafnya.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah Yunho yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. Toh sedari tadi dia memang tidak melakukan klarifikasi tentang panggilannya. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong tidak memaki orang yang seenaknya memanggilnya nona seperti yang sudah-sudah. Biasanya, dia akan selalu membentak orang itu dan akan mencaci maki, dengan semua umpatan-umpatan yang bisa dia lontarkan kepada orang yang memanggilnya nona.

˝Tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku juga tidak berniat mengatakan yang sebenarnya, andai kau tidak memilihkan sepatu seperti itu untukku.″ Jaejoong kembali memilih sepatu yang dia inginkan. Sedikit rasa penasaran dalam hatinya, apakah sedari tadi di kedai kopi, Yunho memang menganggap dirinya wanita? Apakah itu yang membuat Yunho memperhatikannya? Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, dirinya lagi-lagi terlalu percaya diri.

″Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Tuan? Saya rasa ini sangat cocok untuk anda.″ Yunho kembali memberikan sepasang sepatu yang kali ini membuat bibir Jaejoong melengkung indah. Itu benar-benar sepatu yang sangat bagus. Yunho memiliki selera yang bagus.

Jaejoong segera mengambil sepatu di tangan Yunho, dan mencobanya. Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senang ketika melihat sepatu itu sangat pas dan terlihat semakin indah di kakinya.

Yunho juga ikut tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sangat senang dengan pilihan sepatunya. ″Silahkan ikuti saya, Tuan. Anda bisa membayar di sebelah sana.″ Yunho menunjuk sebuah arah. Jaejoong hanya mengikuti kemana langkah Yunho.

Setelah membayar sepatunya, Jaejoong mengambil kantong yang berisi sepasang sepatu yang tadi sudah dicobanya, dan terbungkus dengan rapi di dalamnya. Jaejoong menggumamkan ″Terima Kasih" kepada Yunho, dan Yunho segera berujar ″Sering-seringlah datang kemari, Tuan. Saya siap melayani anda.″

Senang. Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Kim Jaejoong. Masalah yang selama 2 hari ini selalu menghantui pikirannya, seketika hilang hanya karena Yunho, seorang pramuniaga toko sepatu, yang diikutinya sejak tadi. Bahkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti, apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia hanya karena seorang Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka kantong yang membungkus sepatu itu, ingin segera memakai sepatu yang beberapa menit lalu dibelinya dan atas saran dari Yunho. Jaejoong melihat sebuah kertas terselip diantara sepatunya.

 _Semoga anda menyukai sepatu ini, dan selalu ingin memakainya kemanapun. Kata orang, sepatu yang baik membawa anda ke tempat yang baik. silahkan datang berkungjung kembali ke toko kami._

 _Yunho._

Perasaan Jaejoong semakin berbunga-bunga membaca kalimat yang tertera di secarik kertas itu. Sungguh, Yunho begitu perhatian padanya. Apakah Yunho benar-benar menyukaiku? Bahkan ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku laki-laki? Batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih terpejam ketika tangannya menggapai meja di sebelah tempat tidur untuk mencari ponselnya yang berdering. Rasanya tidak rela untuk bangun terlalu pagi ketika jadwal kuliahnya siang hari.

″Yeoboseyo ...″

″Kau pasti belum bangun. Disana kan sudah pukul 8 pagi, Joongie. Apa kau tidak kuliah?″ Suara di seberang sana membuat mata Jaejoong otomatis terbuka, dan bibirnya tersenyum senang. Orang yang sejak kemarin ditunggunya untuk mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya, akhirnya menelpon juga.

″Noona ... aku ingin menghubungimu sejak kemarin, tapi aku takut kau sibuk.″ Jaejoong terduduk di tempat tidurnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang.

″Ada apa, Joongie?" Orang yang dipanggil Noona oleh Jaejoong itu terdengar serius.

″Noona, apakah hubungan appa dan umma baik-baik saja?″ Tanya Jaejoong pelan. Bahkan suaranya nyaris tak terdengar.

Jae Ra di seberang sana hanya menghela napas berat. Dia tahu, saat ini akan datang. Dimana adiknya akan bertanya tentang keutuhan keluarga mereka. Bukankah Jaejoong sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui masalah dalam keluarga mereka?

″Noona ... apa kau mendengarku?″ Jaejoong tahu, pasti sesuatu benar-benar terjadi antara kedua orang tuanya. Meski tidak menatap noonanya secara langsung, tapi Jaejoong sangat mengenal noonanya, dia akan dengan mudah mengetahui, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya.

″Sudah 2 tahun, Joongie. Appa dan Umma sudah tidak pernah bersama selama itu. Meski mereka masih berstatus suami istri, tapi mereka sudah tidak tinggal bersama lagi. Mereka hanya akan pulang setiap minggu untuk membuatmu menganggap mereka baik-baik saja.″

Jaejoong tertegun. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan ponselnya, jika saja suara noonanya tidak segera menyadarkannya dari sejenak keterkejutan itu.

″Appa dan Umma hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu.″ Lanjut Jae Ra. Terselip perasaan sedih yang teramat dalam ketika mengatakan hal itu pada adik tersayangnya itu.

″Selama 2 tahun? Dan aku dibodohi selama 2 tahun? Mereka pikir butuh berapa lama lagi untuk menemukan waktu yang tepat?"Air mata Jaejoong jatuh. Dia merasa benar-benar sendiri sekarang.

″Tenanglah, sayang. Aku akan segera pulang untuk menjelaskannya kepadamu.″

″Bukan Noona yang harus menjelaskan ini kepadaku, ketika Appa dan Umma tetap ingin diam. Biar saja mereka menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin mendengar itu dari mereka sendiri, Noona.″ perkataan Jaejoong serasa mengiris hati Jae Ra. Adik tersayangnya itu pasti merasa semakin kesepian sekarang.

Jaejoong tersenyum pahit dalam tangisannya, mengapa tidak ada satupun orang yang berada disampingnya sekarang?

.

.

.

Junsu baru saja ingin meninggalkan ruangan ketika mata kuliahnya selesai, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan kepada seseorang yang duduk termenung sambil menatap ke luar jendela ruangan.

″Kau tidak pulang, Jae?″ Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak kaget, dan pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan yang sudah kosong sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

″Sebentar lagi aku pulang.″ Jawab Jaejoong singkat, lalu segera memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencegahnya ketika hendak keluar ruangan.

Junsu memberikan sebuah buku kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menatap Junsu dengan pandangan bertanya.

″Ini catatan kuliah hari ini. aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dosen katakan tadi. Dan disini semua tertulis lengkap, begitu pula dengan tugas yang harus kita kumpulkan minggu depan.″

Jaejoong mengambil buku di tangan Junsu dan membukanya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat satupun perkataan dosennya yang dicatat rapi dalam buku catatan junsu itu. Apakah dirinya memang tidak memperhatikan apapun sejak kuliah dimulai tadi?

″Terima kasih, Junsu-ah. Aku akan mengembalikan secepatnya.″ Jaejoong segera memasukkan buku Junsu ke dalam tas nya.

″Jika kau tidak keberatan, mau kah kau satu kelompok denganku untuk menyelesaikan tugas minggu depan itu?″ Jaejoong bahkan belum membaca tugas apa untuk minggu depan. Tapi tidak buruk juga untuk satu kelompok dengan Junsu yang memang dikenalnya sebagai namja paling polos, dan tidak mungkin memanfaatkan Jaejoong seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika Junsu yang langsung memeluknya ketika dia mengiiyakan permintaannya. Mungkin saja Junsu menjadi orang yang bisa berada disampingnya saat ini. Mungkin.

″Apakah kau ada acara malam ini, Joongie? Aku mempunyai teman yang bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi, dan kopi disana sangat enak, kau mau datang kesana bersamaku?″

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. Jaejoong tidak mengerti, dia seperti terhipnotis dengan keceriaan Junsu. Jika saja dia mau menghitung, mungkin hanya beberapa kali –dalam 3 tahun kebersamaan mereka di kelas yang sama saat kuliah− mereka saling menyapa. Atau mungkin, Jaejoong yang enggan untuk dekat dengan siapapun, sehingga Junsupun tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini, Jaejoong ingin sekali memutar waktu dan mengenal Junsu yang ceria ini sejak dulu, mungkin hidupnya juga akan lebih berwarna.

.

.

Junsu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong yang baru memasuki kedai kopi yang diberi nama Cavely itu. Junsu memilih tempat paling ujung, dekat jendela, tepat seperti tempat favorit Jaejoong.

″Kau ingin pesan apa? Sebentar, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan temanku dulu, agar kau bisa kemari kapanpun, tanpa harus denganku nantinya, dan dia akan melayanimu dengan baik, meskipun aku tidak ada.″ Celotehan Junsu yang panjang lebar dan tidak terlalu penting itu membuat Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Junsu sungguh laki-laki yang unik.

″Yoochun-ah, perkenalkan ini temanku, Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong.″ Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun untuk mengikutinya dan memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepadanya.

Yoochun yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Junsu yang selalu menggebu-gebu ketika melakukan sesuatu hanya menarik napasnya dalam. Andai saja Junsu ini bukan sahabatnya sejak kecil, mungkin dia sudah menendang pantat Junsu jauh-jauh.

″Kim Jaejoong imninda.″ Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Yoochun.

″Park Yoochun imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jaejoong-ssi.″ ucap Yoochun.

Dan sejak perkenalan malam itu, Jaejoong menjadi sangat menyukai tempat itu. Cavely cafe. Selain bertemu dengan Junsu disana dan mengobrol bersama, juga Yoochun yang ikut bergabung bersama mereka ketika pelanggan sepi, Jaejoong juga menyukai suasananya. Paling tidak, dia tidak harus merasa bersalah ketika dia melamun di tempat itu, karena cafe itu cukup luas, dan terletak agak jauh dari keramaian kota, sehingga peminat tempat itu masih terbilang sedikit. Jadi Jaejoong bisa dengan puas berlama-lama di tempat itu. Mengingat kedai kopi itu membuat Jaejoong teringat sesuatu, apa kabar dengan Yunho?

.

.

.

Tepat ketika kuliah selesai, Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju tempat Junsu duduk. Hari ini dia ingin mengunjungi sang pramuniaga tampan itu.

″Junsu-ah, apa kau ada acara setelah ini?″ Junsu menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya. Hari ini dia memang tidak berniat untuk pergi kemanapun.

″Maukah kau menemaniku? Aku ingin pergi ke toko sepatu.″

″Kau ingin membeli sepatu?″ Mungkin untuk sebagian orang, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ingin ke toko sepatu tetapi ingin membeli baju? Jika saja Jaejoong memang benar-benar ingin membeli sepatu, dia pasti akan memberi pukulan manis di dahi Junsu. Tetapi tujuannya bukan untuk membeli sepatu, tetapi melihat pangeran tampannya, jadi otomatis, tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Junsu barusan.

Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan senyum-senyum aneh di wajahnya. Junsu yang melihat itu hanya bertanya-tanya, apakah Jaejoong sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan sepatu?

Dan mungkin pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dilontarkannya, karena dia pasti akan mendapat ceramah gratis dari Jaejoong, karena dia tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta pada sepatu.

″aku mempunyai toko langganan sepatu, ibuku selalu berbelanja sepatu di tempat itu, jika kau mau ... ″

″Aku tidak mau.″ Jaejoong memotong pembicaraan Junsu. Jelas saja dia tidak mau, dia hanya akan datang ke satu toko sepatu, tidak toko sepatu yang lain.

″Aku sudah punya toko sepatu langganan yang lainnya juga.″ Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Junsu untuk mengikutinya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu pramuniaga yang memanggilnya nona dan memberikan banyak perhatian untuknya.

.

.

.

″Selamat sore, Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?″ Orang yang memang sedang Jaejoong cari akhirnya menyapanya. Dia memang sedang beruntung hari ini.

″Aku ingin sepatu keluara terbaru.″ Lagi-lagi alasan yang sama, yang dilontarkan Jaejoong. Dia hanya berharap, ketika dia mengatakan itu, Yunho akan mengingatnya. Tidak mungkin setelah memberikan memo untuknya, Yunho melupakannya.

″Silahkan ikuti saya, Tuan.″ Yunho kembali memberikan berbagai macam sepatu keluaran terbaru koleksi tokonya. Jaejoong dan Junsu berbinar-binar melihat banyaknya model yang sangat menarik itu.

″Saya pikir ini yang terbaik untuk anda, Tuan.″ Jaejoong menatap Yunho, apakah Yunho benar-benar melupakannya?

″Kau tidak memanggilku dengan nona lagi?″ Tanya Jaejoong ingin sekedar mengingatkan bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Yunho tersenyum, ″Apakah saya pernah melakukannya, Tuan? Mohon maaf, tapi saya benar-benar lupa.″ berbeda dengan Yunho yang tetap memasang senyum terbaiknya, senyum di bibir Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghilang.

Bukankah Yunho yang memberikannya pesan untuk kembali lagi kemari, tapi kenapa dia melupakannya?

″Aku ingin sepatu ini.″ Suara nyaring Junsu membuat Jaejoong tersadar. Dia segera menyibukkan diri memilih sepatu-sepatu di hadapannya. _Yunho pasti hanya lupa, sebentar lagi, Yunho akan segera mengingatnya. Ya ... Yunho pasti mengingatnya._

Perlakuan Yunho terhadap Junsu membuat Jaejoong semakin bertanya-tanya. Yunho juga memperlakukan Junsu sama persis seperti dia melakukan pelayanan pada dirinya, minggu lalu. Apakah kali ini Yunho tertarik pada Junsu?

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berputar dalam benaknya, sampai mereka meninggalkan toko sepatu itu dengan 2 kantong berisi 2 pasang sepatu miliknya dan milik Junsu. Jaejoong yang masih penasaran dengan sikap Yunho akhirnya memeriksa kantong sepatu Junsu, dan benar saja, dia menemukan memo yang sama seperti miliknya dulu terselip disana, di tempat yang sama.

Jaejoong juga mengecek kantong sepatu miliknya, dan memo itu juga terselip sama, seperti yang ada di kantong sepatu Junsu.

″Ada apa, Joongie?″ Junsu yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong sejak tadi merasa bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jaejoong?

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, namja itu malah kembali ke depan toko, dan mencari-cari seseorang. Dari kejauhan, Junsu dapat melihat Jaejoong juga mengecek kantong sepatu milik pelanggan lain, yang baru saja meninggalkan toko. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jaejoong?

Penasaran dengan apa yang di lihat Jaejoong di kantong sepatunya, Junsu juga segera mengecek kantong tersebut, dan menemukan memo yang jika dia tak salah lihat, Jaejoong juga membaca memo itu.

 _Semoga anda menyukai sepatu ini, dan selalu ingin memakainya kemanapun. Kata orang, sepatu yang baik membawa anda ke tempat yang baik. silahkan datang berkungjung kembali ke toko kami._

 _Yunho._

 _Yunho? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya._ Batin Junsu ketika melihat nama yang tertera di memo itu. Apakah ini yang membuat Jaejoong terlihat sangat kecewa tadi?

″Joongie!″ Junsu memanggil Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di depan toko dan mengecek kantong sepatu milik pelanggan lain yang keluar dari toko, dan jika dihitung, ini sudah pelanggan ketiga.

″Apa yang kau cari?″ tanya Junsu yang sudah berada di dekat Jaejoong yang sibuk memeriksa kantong sepatu pelanggan lain.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Junsu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Matanya memerah tanda dia sedang menahan air matanya tidak jatuh.

″Apakah dia melakukan hal ini kepada semua orang, Junsu-ah? Apakah aku terlalu berharap lebih?″

TBC

 **MENERIMA MASUKAN YANG MEMBANGUN.**

 **REVIEW DARI KALIAN MEMBUATKU SEMANGAT UPDATE. KALAU KALIAN GAK REVIEW AKU JADI MERASA READERSKU SEDIKIT DAN KURANG MINAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN.**

 **MAAF DENGAN JALAN CERITA YANG MEMBOSANKAN DAN MENGECEWAKAN, SAYA HANYA AUTHOR YANG MASIH BUTUH BANYAK BELAJAR DARI KALIAN SEMUA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mohon maaf telat update, disebabkan kesibukan dan inspirasi yang datang terlambat. Maafkan.**

 **happy reading ^_^**

 **######YUNJAE#######**

Jaejoong duduk di café Cavely dengan menumpu dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan dengan siku yang bertumpu diatas meja. Matanya tertuju ke satu benda di depannya, tetapi sangat terlihat jika dia tida benar-benar memandang benda itu. Melamun lebih tepatnya.

˝Hei, Joongie. Sendirian saja kemari? Tidak bersama Junsu?˝ Yoochun membuat Jaejoong tersadar, tetap sama sekali tidak berniat memandang teman yang 2 minggu ini dikenalnya itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng, lalu matanya membulat menyadari nama Junsu yang juga ikut disebut Yoochun membuat Jaejoong berdiri seketika dan melihat sekeliling.

˝Astaga, Junsu, dimana Junsu?˝ Sejak kejadian di toko sepatu, Jaejoong sudah melupakan Junsu. Bahkan dia tidak tahu, dimana Junsu berpisah dengannya tadi. Sungguh bodoh, ini semua hanya karena dia kecewa tentang Yunho? Tidak masuk akal rasanya dia melupakan sahabatnya sendiri demi seorang pramuniaga toko sepatu yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya sedikitpun.

˝Apakah aku datang kemari sendiri, Yoochun? Apa kau tidak melihat Junsu bersamaku?˝ Jaejoong mengguncang bahu Yoochun, sementara orang dihadapannya itu masih terdiam karena kebingungan. Apakah Jaejoong baik-baik saja? Bukankah baru saja dia menanyakannya?

˝Joongie, kalau aku tahu kau bersama Junsu, pertanyaan yang tadi tidak perlu aku tanyakan padamu.˝ Jawaban Yoochun membuat Jaejoong semakin cemas. Telapak tangan kirinya digenggam erat telapak tangan kanannya, sampai warna kulit putihnya tampak memerah karena dia terlalu menekannya kuat. Jaejoong benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu. Pikiran tentang terjadi sesuatu pada Junsu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya.

˝Tenanglah, Joongie, sebenarnya ada apa?˝ Yoochun membawa Jaejoong kembali duduk di kursinya. Wajah Jaejoong yang cemas memberikan tanda bahwa Junsu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

˝Tadi aku dan Junsu pergi ke toko sepatu, dan entah apa yang terjadi, sampai aku duduk disini sementara Junsu tidak ada disampingku.˝ Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan, tetapi malah membuat Yoochun semakin bingung.

˝Kau dan Junsu berpisah dan kau baru sadar setelah satu jam duduk disini?˝ Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

˝Telpon dia, Joongie. Tidak mungkin Junsu hilang, dia sudah terlalu dewasa untuk dicuri orang.˝

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas, lalu menekan tombol untuk menelpon Junsu.

˝Ya … Kim Junsu! Kau dimana?˝ Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja meninggikan volume suaranya ketika seseorang menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

˝Aku disini, Joongie.˝ Junsu menjawab ketika dirinya sudah tepat berada di depan Jaejoong dan Yoochun, dengan membawa dua kantong sepatu yang tadi mereka beli di tangan kanan, dan tangan kiri yang memegang ponselnya di telinga, untuk menjawab telepon Jaejoong.

˝Ya… kau dari mana saja? Kau membuatku khawatir!˝ Jaejoong mematikan panggilan teleponnya dan segera berdiri memeluk Junsu yang terlihat baik-baik saja di depannya.

˝Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu, Joongie. Setelah kau mengajakku ke taman kota, kau meninggalkanku yang sedang ke toilet. Untung saja aku tidak salah untuk datang kemari. Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat teleponku sejak tadi. Kau sungguh-sungguh melupakanku.˝ Jaejoong yang mendengan perjelasan Junsu langsung mengunci mulutnya. Ya Tuhan, apakah sedari tadi dia melamun, sehingga meninggalkan Junsu di taman?

˝Junsu-ah, Maafkan aku.˝ Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Jaejoong hanya tertunduk lesu.

˝Sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu dan pramuniaga itu?˝ Tanya Junsu penasaran.

˝Tidak ada yang terjadi, aku hanya terlalu percaya diri bahwa dia memperhatikanku melebihi dia memperhatikan orang lain, ternyata dia melakukan hal itu untuk semua orang. Aku hanya salah paham.˝

˝Astaga, kau tahu, sikapmu seperti seseorang yang sedang putus cinta. Dan alasannya hanya itu?˝

˝Maafkan aku.˝ hanya itu kalimat yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Berbeda dengan kedua orang bermarga Kim yang saat ini terlibat percakapan serius, Yoochun yang sedang memandang kedua orang di depannya itu hanya menekuk mukanya kesal. Dia diabaikan.

˝Tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya? Tapi siapa ya? Ya … Yoochun-ah, apa kau punya teman bernama Yunho?˝ Akhirnya, dia tidak diabaikan lagi, paling tidak mereka masih menganggapnya disini.

˝Yunho? Pegawai disini juga ada yang bernama Yunho.˝ Penjelasan Yoochun membuat Junsu menjentikkan jarinya senang.

˝Ah, Ya! Aku pernah mendengar kau bercerita tentangnya. Dan Joongie, dia juga bekerja disini, tetapi dia selalu masuk shift pagi. Mungkin saja sebelum bekerja di toko sepatu, dia bekerja dulu di café ini.˝

˝Tidak selalu shift pagi. 2 minggu lalu sebelum kau mengajak Jaejoong kesini, dia masuk shift malam. Dan jangan sok tahu tentang jadwal kerja orang-orang disini. Aku yang lebih tahu.˝ Yoochun memutar bola matanya kesal. Sahabatnya itu selalu jadi orang yang sok tahu.

˝Apakah besok dia juga masuk shift pagi?˝ Tanya Jaejoong. Yoochun mengangguk.

˝2 minggu sekali kami ganti shift. Besok hari terakhirnya masuk pagi, dan besok juga hari terakhirku shift malam.˝

Jaejoong mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Entah apa yang sudah merusak otaknya, sehingga dia ingin sekali selalu datang disaat Yunho yang menjadi pelayan disini. Paling tidak, kesempatannya untuk lebih mengenal Yunho mejadi semakin luas.

˝Jangan berpikiran untuk menemuinya besok, Joongie. Besok kita ada kuliah pagi.˝ Junsu berkata tegas.

Jaejoong menghadap Junsu dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

˝Tolong aku Junsu sayang. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya besok. Aku janji hanya besok.˝

˝Ya! Memang hanya besok kau akan bolos kuliah, dia akan masuk shift malam selama 2 minggu berikutnya, dan aku tahu kau tidak perlu bolos kuliah lagi. Maka dari itu, tunggu lah sampai lusa, jadi kau tidak perlu bolos, Joongie.˝

˝Dia akan melupakanku lagi jika aku menundanya, Junsu˝

˝Walaupun kau bertemu dengannya sekarang, dia tidak akan mengingatmu!˝ Junsu meninggikan suaranya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Junsu benar, Yunho tidak mungkin mengenalinya hanya karena dia pernah membeli sepatu di toko tempatnya bekerja. Mereka tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi.

˝Maafkan aku, Joongie, bukan maksudku untuk memutuskan harapanmu. Hanya saja … ˝

˝Aku mengerti.˝ Jaejoong tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Segera keluar dari Cavely Café tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada dua orang yang menatapnya aneh.

####YUNJAE####

Bukan Jaejoong namanya jika dia menyerah dengan apa yang terjadi semalam di Cavely Café. Ucapan Junsu memang membuatnya sadar bahwa mereka tidak saling mengenal, dan memupuskan harapannya tentang Yunho yang akan mengenali dirinya, tetapi sekarang, yang ada di pikirannya adalah, jika mereka belum berkenalan, maka mereka harus saling mengenal. Apapun caranya.

Tepat pukul 09:00, Jaejoong memasuki Cavely Café, dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang sejak kemarin menghantui pikirannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika melihat orang itu di depan meja kasir dan sedang tersenyum kepada pembeli lainnya.

˝Americano satu.˝ Ucap Jaejoong ketika dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di depan Yunho yang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya.

˝Mohon ditunggu sebentar, Tuan.˝ Junsu benar, Yunho memang tak mengenali dirinya.

Setelah pesanannya selesai, dan Yunho memberikan kopi itu kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoong memang segera meninggalkan café setelahnya, tetapi senyum tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

˝satu … dua … ti … ga˝ tepat di hitungan Jaejoong yang ketiga, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Tuan!˝ Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan menoleh menghadap Yunho yang sudah berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

Ya, sebuah buku yang memang sengaja ditinggalkan Jaejoong di meja kasir, agar Yunho mengejarnya dan mengembalikannya. Hal klasik yang entah sejak kapan ide itu muncul.

˝Apakah ini milik anda?˝ Yunho memberikan sebuah buku sastra kepada Jaejoong.

˝Ah ya, apakah aku meninggalkannya? Terima Kasih, Yunho-ssi!˝ Ucap Jaejoong spontan.

˝Anda mengenal saya?˝ pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong sadar dia sudah melakukan kesalahan, sementara setelah Jaejoong melihat seragam Yunho, tidak ada name tag disana, seperti seragam Yunho di toko sepatu.

˝Ah … kita pernah bertemu di toko sepatu, kau juga bekerja disana bukan? Pelayanan yang kau lakukan disana sangat baik, sehingga aku sangat mengenalmu.˝ Dia memang tidak berbohong, dia tahu nama Yunho di toko sepatu itu, meski kejadiannya tidak seperti yang dia ucapkan barusan.

˝Oh, ya? Jika anda tahu nama saya, bolehkan saya tahu nama anda? Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi nantinya?˝

˝Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong.˝

˝Lama tidak bertemu, Jaejoong!˝ Jaejoong menatap Yunho heran. Lama tidak bertemu? Apa maksudnya?

TBC

 **Maafkan tentang part 2 kemarin ketika aku menuliskan pendapatku dengam capslock. ada salah satu reader yang memprotes hal tersebut karena hal itu membuat kalian para reader urung memberikan komentar. Mohon maafkan saya, karena saya tidak punya maksud apa-apa.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan jejak untuk yang berkenan.**


	5. Chapter 5

Suasana Cavely Café memang cukup ramai pagi ini, tetapi itu tidak mempengaruhi dua orang yang saat ini saling berpandangan, duduk dalam diam di sudut café. Tempat favorit Jaejoong seperti biasa.

Jaejoong dan orang yang disebut Jaejoong dengan nama Yunho itu masih terdiam karena keduanya masih hanyut dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam otak keduanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Jaejoong yang hanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri, sementara orang dihadapannya hanya menunggunya bertanya, atau berkata sesuatu.

˝Kau tau Jaejoong-ssi, aku bisa dipecat jika aku hanya duduk disini sementara pelanggan sedang ramai seperti ini.˝ Orang di depan Jaejoong itu akhirnya membuka suara.

˝Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, Yunho? Lama tidak bertemu?˝ Jaejoong akhirnya membuka suara. Ini adalah pertanyaan paling utama yang sejak tadi memenuhi otaknya.

Bukannya menjawab, orang di depan Jaejoong itu justru tertawa. Jaejoong hanya mengamatinya, apakah orang ini sengaja mempermainkannya? Apakah dia saling kenal sebelumnya. Alis Jaejoong berkerut, menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari wajah Yunho.

˝Apa sekarang kau sudah sadar, Joongie?˝ Tanyanya kemudian.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Apakah benar?

˝Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?˝ Yoochun mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sedang meneliti keanehan wajah seseorang di hadapannya yang sejak tadi dipanggilnya Yunho itu. ˝Apa yang kau lakukan dengan seragam itu, Yonghwa? Kau menggantikan Yunho lagi?˝

Orang yang dipanggil Yonghwa oleh Yoochun itu tertawa lagi. Dan mata Jaejoongpun membulat. Oh tuhan, apakah dirinya salah mengenali orang?

˝Joongie, apa kau sudah sadar bahwa aku bukan Yunho? Dan apakah kau sudah sadar kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?˝ Tanya orang itu, yang dipanggil Yonghwa tadi.

˝Oh Joongie, kau benar-benar datang kemari untuk menemui Yunho? Kau tahu, Junsu menggangguku dengan teleponnya sejak tadi, dan menyuruhku mencarimu.˝ Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Mengambil Americano di hadapan Jaejoong dan meminumnya. Sial sekali nasibnya hari ini. Sungguh lebih sial dia mempunyai sahabat cerewet seperti Junsu yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Jaejoong masih belum bisa berkata apapun. Matanya masih menatap laki-laki dihadapannya. ˝Apa kau benar-benar bukan Yunho?˝ Tanyanya.

Yoochun dan Yonghwa menatap Jaejoong dengan kerutan di dahi mereka. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong masih belum sadar?

˝Kau mengira Yonghwa adalah Yunho?˝ Pertanyaan Yoochun mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong padanya.

˝Kau bilang Yunho masuk shift pagi hari ini?˝

˝Yunho sedang mengantar ibunya ke rumah sakit. Jadi aku menggantikannya sementara waktu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan antara aku dan Yunho?˝ Yonghwa menatap Jaejoong penasaran.

˝Sekarang aku bisa membedakannya.˝ Jaejoong mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

Yoochun dan Yonghwa tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penyataan Jaejoong. Sungguh lelaki ini sangat polos, begitulah yang kedua orang itu pikirkan.

˝Joongie, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?˝ Kali ini Yonghwa bertanya serius.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi memasang wajah tidak mengertinya. ˝Astaga … Tiger?˝ kali ini Yoochun yang dibuat bertanya, apakah kedua orang ini saling mengenal?

˝Ya, Sweety, kau mengingatku?˝ Yonghwa memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong dan disambut tawa Jaejoong setelahnya.

˝Aku merindukanmu, Tiger. Kau menghilang tanpa jejak sejak kita lulus SMP.˝

˝Kau yang menghilang, Joongie, kau sudah pindah rumah ketika aku kembali dari liburan ke Belanda.˝

Yoochun memutar bola matanya kesal, lagi-lagi dia jadi orang yang diabaikan. Sejak semalam nasibnya tidak pernah berubah. Kenapa dia harus terjebak diantara orang-orang seperti ini.

'Baiklah, hentikan drama kalian itu. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Dan kau Yonghwa, jangan terlalu sering menggantikan Yunho, boss akan marah besar jika tahu kau menggantikannya lagi hari ini.˝ Protes Yoochun.

˝Itu bisa diatasi Yoochun. Appa tidak akan marah terlalu lama padaku.˝ Yonghwa memberikan tawa usilnya.

Yoochun lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya kesal. Yonghwa adalah anak dari pemilik Cavely Café. Ayahnya sudah menyerahkan café ini untuk Yonghwa agar anak semata wayangnya itu bisa menjalankan Café ini dan belajar menjadi pemimpin yang bijak. tetapi tentu saja, pemimpin yang bijak dalam pikiran Yonghwa adalah memberikan kebebasan kepada pegawainya. Contohnya seperti hari ini, dan hari-hari sebelumnya, Yonghwa menggantikan tempat Yunho di cafenya sendiri.

˝Sudahlah Yoochun, banyak yang bilang wajahku dan Yunho itu mirip, tidak akan banyak orang yang menyadari bahwa aku yang menggantikan tempat Yunho sekarang. Sweety saja tidak bisa mengenaliku.˝ Yonghwa mengerling nakal pada Jaejoong, sementara Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya jengah.

˝Ngomong-ngomong, kau mengenal Yunho, Sweety?˝

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap lalu segera menggeleng setelahnya. Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

˝Yonghwa, terima kasih sudah menggantikanku hari ini.˝ Entah sejak kapan Yunho sudah berdiri di antara mereka bertiga, dan tersenyum pada Yonghwa yang sedang menatap Jaejoong.

˝Orang yang kita bicarakan sudah datang.˝ Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Yunho disana, membawa sekantung makanan untuk diberikan kepada Yonghwa sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Sementara Yunho menatap ketiganya bingung.

˝Kau tahu, Joongie, ini yang namanya perkenalan. Yunho, ini Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong ini Yunho.˝ Yoochun ingin tertawa melihat semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong. Keduanya berjabat tangan sambil saling menatap satu sama lain. Sementara Yoochun dan Yonghwa mengerling nakal saat melihat ekspresi keduanya.

˝Hellooo … apakah kalian hanya akan berjabat tangan seperti itu? Kau tidak ingin duduk Yunho?˝ Yonghwa menepuk kursi di sebelahnya kepada Yunho. sadar dengan tingkahnya, Yunho segera melepas jabat tangan mereka dan duduk di sebelah Yonghwa.

^^^SARANGHAMNIDA^^^

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Yoochun, bersebrangan dengannya. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat laki-laki itu, tapi dia lupa dimana. Dan dia masih belum mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Yoochun tadi, _Kau tahu, Joongie, ini yang namanya perkenalan._

˝Bagaimana keadaan ibumu, Yunho?˝ Yonghwa membuyarkan lamunannya.

˝Sudah banyak kemajuan. Obat herbal yang kau berikan pada ibuku memberikan banyak perubahan bagi kesehatannya. Terima kasih.˝

˝Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya Joongie, dimana kau mengenal Yunho?˝ pertanyaan Yonghwa membuat Jaejoong merona. Membuat Yunho semakin tertarik dengan tingkahnya.

˝Kami tidak saling mengenal, Tiger.˝

˝Lalu bagaimana bisa kau salah mengenaliku dan menyebut nama Yunho tadi?˝ Yoochun yang mendengar pertanyaan Yonghwa hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan air matanya mengalir dari ujung matanya.

˝Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti, Tiger. Sekarang aku harus pergi.˝ Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya dan segera melangkah pergi untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya.

˝Sweety, Tunggu!˝ Langkah Jaejoong berhenti dan segera berbalik.

˝Biar Yunho mengantarmu.˝ dan wajah Jaejoong kembali merona merah. Dan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis. Dia laki-laki yang lucu.

˝Apa kau hanya ingin berdiri disitu, Jaejoong-ssi? Bukankah kau mengatakan kau ingin pergi?˝ Karena terkejut dengan ucapan Yonghwa, Jaejoong hanya bisa mematung dan tak sadar bahwa Yunho sudah berdiri di pintu café dengan kunci mobil Yonghwa di tangannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengikuti Yunho menuju mobil.

˝Sudah lama kau mengenal Yonghwa?˝ Tanya Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan.

˝Ya, kami berteman saat SMA. Dan Yonghwa yang memberiku pekerjaan. Kau sendiri? Aku tidak menyangka kau mengenal Yonghwa dan Yoochun.˝

˝Yonghwa adalah tetanggaku dulu, tapi kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak lulus SMP. Tadi adalah pertemuan pertama kami. Dan aku mengenal Yoochun dari Junsu.˝

˝Oh … aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa Yonghwa menganggap kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?˝

˝Ya, di toko sepatu.˝ Yunho memandang Jaejoong sekilas, dia melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum malu ketika mengatakannya.

˝Benarkah? Aku memang bekerja disana usai bekerja di café.˝

˝Aku tahu. Waktu pertama kali aku datang ke toko sepatu, kau memanggilku nona. Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?˝

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya, membuat Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apakah dia benar-benar melakukan hal memalukan itu?

˝Tidak perlu malu, Yunho. Semua sudah berlalu.˝ Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela. Alisnya terangkat. ˝Yunho, bukankah sejak tadi kita hanya berkeliling? Ini jalan yang sama yang kita lalui saat berangkat.˝

Yunho tertawa. Menertawai kebodohannya. ˝Kau tidak mengatakan kita akan pergi kemana, Jaejoong-ssi˝

Kali ini Jaejoong tertawa. ˝Antar aku ke kampus. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sampai kuliah pertama selesai. Aku bisa langsung ikut kuliah selanjutnya.˝

˝Kau bolos?˝

˝Ya.˝ _Untuk bertemu denganmu._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

˝Kau tahu, banyak anak yang ingin kuliah tapi tidak bisa kuliah, sementara kau yang diberikan kemudahan untuk bisa kuliah, menyiakan kesempatanmu untuk belajar.˝

˝Jika kau tidak suka, aku tidak akan mengulanginya kembali, Yunho.˝

˝Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu, Jaejoong-ssi.˝

˝Joongie, panggil aku Joongie. Aku tidak suka berbicara terlalu formal. Dan aku suka dilarang olehmu, Yunho. Apapun itu.˝

Yunho terdiam. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jaejoong. Tapi ada sedikit rasa yang membuatnya bahagia mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu. Laki-laki ini unik. Dia bisa membuat orang-orang di dekatnya merasa nyaman. Termasuk dirinya yang merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya. Dan Yunho bersumpah, ini tidak akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Setidaknya, dia ingin berteman dengan orang di sebelahnya saat ini.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kuliahnya yang kedua sudah dimulai, biasanya Jaejoong hanya akan diam dan melamun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi kali ini wajahnya sangat berseri, bibirnya selalu tersenyum dan dia mengikuti kuliah dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

˝Kau tahu Joongie, kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku, setelah ini.˝ Junsu berbisik di sebelah Jaejoong. Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong semakin tersenyum senang. Dia siap untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini kepada sahabatnya itu. Sungguh pertemuannya dan Yonghwa, sampai perkenalannya dengan Yunho adalah hal paling baik dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti hari ini.

Drrrttt … Drrrttt…

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar di saku celananya.

 _Hai, Sayang. Aku harap tidak mengganggu kuliahmu. Noona di Korea. Pulang kuliah, langsung pulang ke rumah ya. Noona tunggu. :-*_

Dan satu lagi kabar bahagianya. Noonanya di Korea. Sebenarnya ini hari apa? Apakah ini hari ulang tahunnya? Jika memang iya, ini adalah kado terindah sepanjang hidupnya. Baiklah dia melupakan masalah keluarganya yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggunya. Dia tahu pasti maksud kakak perempuannya itu di Korea. Dan dia siap dengan kenyataan apapun itu nantinya.

^^^SARANGHAMNIDA^^^

˝Jadi dia mengantarmu kemari? Astaga Joongie … aku tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat senang hari ini.˝ Junsu langsung membuka mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang Jaejoong ceritakan. Perkenalannya dan Yunho yang terbilang sangat lancar dan mereka dengan mudah akrab.

˝Ya, bukan hanya itu. Pertemuanku dengan Yonghwa hari ini juga adalah hal yang mengejutkan untukku. Aku sangat merindukannya. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku dulu. Dan kau tahu, Noonaku di Korea sekarang.˝ Senyum dan tawa bahagia tak pernah hilang dari wajah Jaejoong sejak tadi. Junsu hanya bisa memberikan selamat dan mendukung semua yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu hari ini.

˝Kau tahu, Joongie. Kau hari ini dan kau yang kemarin itu sungguh berbanding terbalik. Kau bahkan melupakanku demi seorang Jung Yunho kemarin.˝

Jaejoong tertawa menyadari kesalahannya. Sebesar apa cintanya pada Yunho, diapun tak tahu. Apakah yang seperti yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

˝Baiklah, karena aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, berarti hutangku sudah lunas. Aku pulang dulu, noona sudah menungguku di rumah.˝

˝Kita harus merayakan ini. Nanti malam di Cavely Café. Hari ini hari terakhir Yoochun masuk shift malam.˝

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera berlalu dari kantin siang itu.

^^^SARANGHAMNIDA^^^

˝Noona, aku merindukanmu. Sangat!˝ Jaejoong berlari memeluk noonanya ketika melihat sang kakak duduk menonton televisi. Sungguh mirip anak yang bertemu ibunya.

˝Aku juga merindukanmu, sayang. Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?˝

˝Sangat baik. Luar biasa baik, noona.˝ Senyum Jaejoong merekah begitu saja ketika mengingat kejadian siang ini. Hari terbaik yang dilaluinya sepanjang hidupnya.

˝Rupanya ada kejadian seru yang perlu kau ceritakan, sayang. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?˝

˝Aku bertemu Yonghwa tadi pagi, apa noona masih mengingat Yonghwa?˝

Jae Ra berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya dia menjentikkan jarinya mengingat sesuatu.

˝Yonghwa si tigermu itu? Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu dengannya bukan?˝

Jaejoong mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Lalu tersenyum malu-malu setelahnya. Jae Ra yang menangkap sinyal itu menjadi semakin penasaran, pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya itu.

˝Ada apa lagi setelahnya, Joongie? Kau tidak akan melewatkan cerita yang sepertinya sangat seru itu kan?˝

Wajah Jaejoong merona. Dan Jae Ra tau pasti adiknya sedang jatuh cinta. ˝Siapa orang itu? Dia bukan Tigermu itu kan?˝

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta kepada sahabat terbaiknya sejak dirinya masih balita itu.

˝Namanya Yunho.˝ Dan semuanya dia ceritakan begitu saja kepada kakak perempuannya itu. Jae Ra tersenyum senang melihat Jaejoong yang bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu. Oh, adik kecilnya ini sudah tumbuh dewasa. Dia bahkan sudah tergila-gila dengan seorang namja.

˝Joongie, ingatlah pesan noona. Jatuh cintalah kepada siapapun yang kamu sukai, tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap dari orang itu. ingatlah, tidak semua yang kita harapkan dari seseorang akan menjadi nyata seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Mereka mungkin saja punya pemikiran berbeda dengan apa yang kita pikirkan. Apa yang terbaik buat mereka, mungkin saja akan menjadi kekecewaan untuk kita. Belajarlah dari Umma dan Appa, Joongie. Mereka adalah orang yang selama ini jadi panutan kita, orang yang selalu ingin kita banggakan sebagai orang tua yang baik. Tapi nyatanya mereka tidak lebih baik dari apa yang kita harapkan. Dan kau tahu Joongie, hal terburuk dalam hidup itu adalah ketika kau berharap pada orang lain. Terlebih lagi jika orang itu adalah orang yang kau cintai.˝

Jaejoong menatap noonanya dalam. Disana ada luka yang jelas terpancar. Dia salah ketika menganggap dirinya sendirian. Noonanya juga sendirian. Sendirian di Negara orang lain, tanpa satupun orang yang dikenalnya. Tanpa satupun orang yang dipercayainya. Permasalahan yang terjadi pada orang tua mereka, bukan hanya melukainya, tapi melukai kakak perempuannya itu pula. Dan selama ini, sebagai seorang laki-laki, dia hanya berlindung dibelakang kakak perempuannya itu, tanpa melihat adanya beban berat disana. Kakak perempuannya itu tidak seharusnya menanggung semua itu.

˝Noona tahu, apa yang sampai saat ini membuatku tegar? Karena noona selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih, noona.˝ Jaejoong memeluk Jae Ra yang sudah mulai terisak. Entah sejak kapan pembicaraan mereka menjadi drama yang biasanya mereka tonton di tv. ˝Noona, nanti malam, aku akan merayakan kebahagiaanku hari ini dengan teman-temanku, apa noona tidak berniat ikut?˝

˝Umma dan Appa mengajak kita makan malam nanti, sayang. Sepertinya mereka akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kita.˝

Jaejoong terdiam, dia tidak menginginkan acara itu. Dia tahu apa yang akan mereka jelaskan kepadanya. Dia hanya ingin menganggap bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Hari ini adalah hari bahagianya, dan dia tidak ingin hari ini dirusak begitu saja dengan kenyataan yang pasti akan menyakitinya nanti.

^^^SARANGHAMNIDA^^^

˝Dimana Jaejoong?˝ Yoochun menghampiri Junsu yang sedang membaca buku di sudut café seperti biasa.

˝Sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Tadinya dia akan mentraktir kita disini, tapi kakak perempuannya bilang bahwa Appa dan Ummanya mengajak mereka makan malam bersama.˝ Jelas Junsu yang disambut anggukan Yoochun seaakan mengerti situasi yang terjadi.

˝Apakah tadi pagi memang begitu kejadiannya?˝ Tanya Junsu.

˝Apa? Yunho? Atau Yonghwa?˝

˝Keduanya. Jaejoong mengatakan kepadaku jika dia bertemu Yonghwa yang ternyata sahabat masa kecilnya, dan dia berkenalan dengan Yunho dan menjadi akrab dengannya?'

Yoochun menaikkan kedua bahunya seakan tak tahu apa-apa. ˝Perkenalan mereka memang lancar. Dan aku melihat bahwa Yunho juga nyaman bersama Jaejoong. Terbukti Yunho sering tersenyum setelah mengantar Jaejoong tadi siang. Tetap satu hal yang membuatku sedikit penasaran.˝ Yoochun terdiam sebentar, seakan mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi tadi siang. ˝Yonghwa langsung mengajak Yunho ke ruangannya setelah Yunho mengantar Jaejoong, dan setelah mereka keluar, aku mendengar Yunho berkata _Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin berteman_ _._ Aku tidak tahu apa mereka sedang membicarakan Jaejoong atau bukan.˝

˝Mungkin mereka membicarakan hal lain. Lagipula Yunho dan Jaejoong baru saja berkenalan. Dan Yonghwa belum tahu cerita sebenarnya bukan?˝

Yoochun mengangkat kedua tangannya lagi. Tadi pagi, Yonghwa memang bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Yoochun tidak menjawab apapun. Orang yang berhak bercerita semuanya adalah Jaejoong. Dia tidak punya hak apapun. Dia hanyalah orang yang kebetulan terlibat dalam kisah cinta mereka atau lebih tepatnya kisah perkenalan mereka.

^^^SARANGHAMNIDA^^^

Drrtt Drrrttt

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar di atas meja. Saat ini keluarga Kim sedang makan malam di sebuah restaurant mewah di tengah kota. Makan malam itu berlangsung hening, yang terdengar hanya dentingan piring dan sendok yang saling beradu.

 _Hai Joongie, kau dimana?_

Itu pesan singkat Yonghwa yang Jaejoong baca di layer ponselnya.

˝Appa dan Umma ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian.˝ Suara Appanya membuat Jaejoong meletakkan kembali ponselnya, tanpa membalas pesan Yonghwa. Memusatkan perhatiannya pada ayahnya yang duduk tepat di depannya.

˝Joongie, appa rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya dari Jae Ra, bahwa kami …˝

˝Tidak perlu diperjelas, appa. Lebih baik langsung pada intinya saja.˝ Jaejoong menyela perkataan ayahnya.

˝Kami sudah menyerahkan berkas-berkas perceraian. Dalam waktu dekat, kami resmi bercerai.˝ seperti yang sudah diduga Jaejoong. Keluarga mereka tidak bisa lagi dipertahankan. Tetapi hal itu tetap saja seperti sebuah hantaman untuknya. Mengira semua baik-baik saja, dan menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui kenyataan itu, membuatnya seperti dibohongi berkali-kali lipat. Kakaknya benar, berharap kepada orang lain itu menyakitkan.

Jaejoong segera berdiri dari duduknya, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk meneruskan makan malam canggung itu. Hatinya sungguh dipermainkan kedua orang tuanya. Langkahnya membawanya ke tepian Sungai Han yang cukup ramai, tetapi tidak mengganggu dunianya dalam lamunan yang coba dia bangun.

Udara malam itu cukup dingin. Korea sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin, tetapi nyatanya rasa dingin itu tidak mengganggu Jaejoong yang masih setia duduk sendiri disana. Ponselnya sejak tadi berdering, tetapi tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari satu titik tanpa batas di langit malam itu.

˝Kau membuat semua orang bingung mencarimu, Joongie.˝ Kali ini suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Suara berat yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui tidurnya. Membuatnya membangun mimpi-mimpi indah, mimpi-mimpi panas bersama orang yang saat ini duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan memberikan segelas kopi hangat.

˝Apa yang kau lakukan disini?˝ Ini suara Jaejoong

˝Apa yang kau lakukan disini?˝ Kali ini suara Yunho.

˝Kau bertanya apa yang aku tanyakan, Yunho. Kau tidak bekerja?˝

˝Kau mungkin perlu mengecek sekarang pukul berapa?˝ itu bukan pertanyaan, itu perintah. Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya dan matanya terbelalak, dia sudah di sini selama 4 jam. Dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tempat yang tadinya ramai itu sekarang mulai sepi karena sudah menjelang tengah malam.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. ˝Yonghwa tadi menelponku. Dia mengatakan kau tidak membalas pesannya. Yoochun juga menelponku, dia bilang Junsu mendapat telepon dari Noonamu, bahwa kau pergi dari makan malam keluarga kalian.˝ Jeda sejenak. Yunho menunggu respon Jaejoong, yang ternyata tetap diam tak ingin menanggapi apapun. ˝Dan aku hanya bisa penasaran, kenapa semua orang menghubungiku untuk mencarimu?˝ Kali ini Jaejoong tertawa. Tawa hambar yang dipaksakan.

Yunho mengernyit, menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum pahit. ˝Mungkin mereka mengira aku gila. Mungkin mereka mengira aku pergi denganmu?˝ Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Mereka saling menatap beberapa detik, mencari jawaban dari mata masing-masing.

˝Apa pergi denganku adalah sesuatu yang gila?˝ Yunho menangkap keterkejutan dari mata Jaejoong.

˝Jika itu terjadi mungkin aku akan benar-benar gila.˝

˝Kalau begitu, jadilah gila kalau memang itu bisa membuatmu tersenyum.˝ Yunho mempertipis jarak keduanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong. Melumatnya lembut, sangat lembut, membuat Jaejoong menutup matanya. Jika saat ini dia sedang bermimpi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Jaejoong tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi. Ini indah.

˝Berapa lama kau duduk disini?˝ Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Jarak wajahnya dan Yunho sangat dekat, sampai dia bisa merasakan nafas lembut Yunho di wajahnya.

˝Empat jam, mungkin.˝ Jaejoong bahkan menjawab seperti sebuah bisikan.

Yunho membuka jaket yang dikenakannya, lalu memakaikannya untuk Jaejoong. Kedua tangan Yunho berada di pipi Jaejoong, memberikan kehangatan. ˝Wajahmu sudah sangat dingin. Lebih baik kita pulang.˝

Jaejoong mengangguk seperti terhipnotis dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahkan perasaannya masih ragu untuk berbunga-bunga, takut jika ini semua hanya mimpi.

˝Apa kau benar-benar Yunho?˝ Langkah Yunho berhenti, membawa Jaejoong menghadapnya.

Yunho tersenyum hangat. ˝Kali ini kau tidak salah mengenalikku, Joongie. Ini benar-benar aku, Yunho.˝

˝Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?˝

˝Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku berjalan. Aku hanya berpikir tempat-tempat yang mungkin kau datangi untuk melamun. Karena tidak mungkin kau dating ke kedai kopi tempat kita pertama bertemu kan untuk melamun?˝

˝Kau mengingatnya?˝ Jaejoong berbinar penuh harap.

Yunho mengangguk. ˝Aku ingat. Semuanya. Bahkan saat kebodohanku memanggilmu nona, dan wajah kecewamu saat 2 minggu setelahnya, kau kembali dan aku tidak mengenalimu.˝ Kali ini Jaejoong memeluk Yunho. ˝Maafkan aku karena tidak mengingatmu, Joongie. Aku memang orang yang kurang memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarku.˝

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PART 6

Jaejoong menguap beberapa kali saat kuliah sedang berlangsung. Junsu yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sahabatnya itu pasti tidak tidur semalaman. Tadi pagi saat Junsu bahkan belum membuka matanya, Jaejoong sudah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dengan senyuman aneh yang menurut Junsu itu menakutkan. Dia hanya takut jika sahabatnya itu gila atau kerasukan setan apapun itu setelah semalam menghilang tanpa kabar. Tetapi setelah mendengar cerita menggebunya tentang Yunho -lagi lagi tentang Yunho- Junsu jadi paham mengapa sahabatnya itu rela bangun pagi -atau mungkin tidak tidur- dan menemuinya bahkan sebelum alarmnya untuk bangun berbunyi. Sungguh Jung Yunho mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar.

"Aku sangat mengantuk." Jaejoong menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Kuliah mereka baru saja selesai beberap menit yang lalu.

"Apa kau begitu bahagia, sampai kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak?"

"Bukan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, tapi aku memang tidak tidur. Sengaja. karena aku tidak mau yang aku alami semalam hanya mimpi."

"Konyol sekali alasanmu." Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan kesal. Jaejoong bisa gila jika dia terus melakukan hal ini.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur, aku tidak butuh komentarmu."

"Pulanglah. Aku yang akan memberikan alasan pada dosen untuk kuliah berikutnya."

"Kau tahu Su-ie, hal yang paling aku sukai darimu adalah, kau sangat sangat sangat pengertian." Jaejoong menangkup pipi Junsu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh pujianmu. Terima kasih. cepat pulang, atau aku akan segera berubah pikiran."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jaejoong sudah menyampirkan tasnya di punggung dan berjalan menjauh dari Junsu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Drrtt Drrttt

"Kau menghilang kemana, Sweety?"

Ah, Jaejoong lupa. Pesan Yonghwa semalam belum dibalasnya sampai siang ini. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan Yunho.

"Aku tidak menghilang, Tiger. Aku hanya lupa membalas pesanmu." Jaejoong membuka percakapan setelah terdengar Yonghwa mengangkat teleponnya di seberang sana.

"Bisa kita bertemu, Joongie? Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol panjang lebar. lagi pula kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku tentang kejadian di cafeku kemarin."

Jaejoong merona mengingat siang berkesan itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan datang ke cafemu sekarang."

"Tidak kuliah?"

"Bolos."

Terdengar suara tawa Yonghwa di seberang sana. "Kau tidak pernah berubah."

"Aku tetap Jaejoong, tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi spiderman."

Sekali lagi terdengar suara tawa Yonghwa. Jaejoong hanya berpikir, apa kata-katanya barusan lucu?

^^SARANGHAMNIDA^^

"Jangan ceritakan pada Yunho jika hari ini aku bolos lagi." Jaejoong meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, dan berkata hal itu ketika melihat Yonghwa mendekat.

Yonghwa mengerutkan dahinya seakan bertanya memangnya kenapa?

"Yunho tidak suka aku bolos. dan aku sudah berjanji padanya bahwa aku tidak akan bolos lagi." Jaejoong yang memahami maksud pandangan bertanya Yonghwa menjelaskan.

"Joongie, apa kau benar-benar baru mengenal Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi kalian terlihat sangat dekat. bahkan kau menuruti ucapannya?"

Jaejoong tersipu malu mendengar pernyataan atau mungkin pertanyaan Yonghwa.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi, antusias. Bercerita tentang Yunho tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Dia sungguh sungguh menyukai menceritakan kisahnya tentang Yunho kepada orang lain.

"Joongie ..." Yonghwa belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika Yoochun mendekat dan duduk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kau bolos lagi?" Kali ini suara Yoochun.

"Ya. dan jangan coba-coba ceritakan pada Yunho."

Sama dengan reaksi Yonghwa, Yoochun juga mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tapi kali ini Jaejoong malas untuk menjelaskan. Lagipula Yoochun juga tidak bertanya lagi.

"Semalam apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku hanya pergi dari makan malam, dan entah kenapa semua orang terlalu panik mencariku."

"Kau tidak mengangkat telepon kami Joongie." Yoochun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa semua orang harus cemas berlebihan?"

"Kau masih seperti anak kecil bagiku." Yonghwa menangkap kekesalan dari wajah Jaejoong setelah dia mengatakannya. Dan sekarang dia hanya memalingkan muka, mencoba melihat sekeliling dengan menggembungkan pipinya lucu, persis seperti anak kecil.

Yonghwa tidak tahan untuk tertawa. Sementara Yoochun hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, apa semalam Yunho yang mengantarmu pulang?" Yoochun sangat pandai membuat Jaejoong merubah suasana hatinya. lihat saja sekarang, Jaejoong sudah tersenyum dengan mata yang menerawang, seperti mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam.

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias dan wajahnya tiba-tiba saja merona.

"Kau seperti remaja sedang jatuh cinta bila bersikap seperti itu." Yonghwa mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Senyum Jaejoong bertambah lebar. "Dia menciumku."

Mata Yoochun dan Yonghwa membelalak. _Secepat itu?_ itulah yang ada di pikiran keduanya.

"Joongie, kau baru mengenalnya 2 hari, jika hari ini juga dihitung." Yonghwa yang sudah sadar dari ketekejutannya menanggapi.

"Tapi bukankah kalian sudah lama mengenalnya? Jadi bedanya apa?"

"Kau belum tahu apapun tentang Yunho. Bagaimana jika dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Jika dia sudah punya pacar, maka harusnya kau sudah mengatakannya padaku sejak kemarin."

"Kau baru menceritakan semuanya padaku hari ini."

"Tapi bukankah Yoochun sudah mengetahui semua kisahku sejak lama? Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan."

Jaejoong berdiri, berniat meninggalkan dua orang dihadapannya saat ini. Malas rasanya jika rasa bahagia yang sejak tadi dirasakannya harus hilang karena sikap posesif temannya itu.

"Kau perlu mengenalnya lebih jauh sebelum kau jatuh cinta terlalu dalam, Joongie."

Itu suara Yonghwa terakhir yang di dengar Jaejoong sebelum pintu cafe tertutup dan Jaejoong hilang ditelan keramaian di seberang jalan.

"Apa Yunho benar-benar sudah punya pacar?" Yoochun akhirnya bersuara setelah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri memperhatikan perdebatan di hadapannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bukan hanya pacar, tapi Yunho akan segera menikah."

Yoochun terdiam. Beberapa menit yang serasa beberapa jam.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Jaejoong?"

Kata-kata itu dikatakannya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Meski Jaejoong baru saja dikenalnya, tetapi dia hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong bersedih. Dia masih ingat kejadian 2 hari lalu saat Jaejoong meninggalkan Junsu hanya karena Yunho tidak mengenalinya membuatnya memejamkan mata.

Bukankah nanti akan lebih dari itu?

^^SARANGHAMNIDA^^

"Yeoboseyo"

Yunho mengangkat teleponnya ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu di kampus besok sore."

klik.

Panggilan terputus.

Yunho menghela napasnya dalam. seakan membebaskan beban berat di hatinya yang sudah mengganggu sejak semalam.

Bodoh. Hanya itu yang bisa Yunho ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga dia mencium Jaejoong semalam.

Yunho tidak menyesal menciumnya, hanya saja, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya pasti akan membuatnya menyesal.

Yunho kembali mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ini sungguh gila.

Sudah ku katakan, jangan menyakitinya.

Pesan Yonghwa di layar ponselnya membuat Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya.

^^SARANGHAMNIDA^^

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Yun. Kuliahku baru saja selesai." Jaejoong tersenyum ceria ketika menemui Yunho di kantin kampusnya. Kemarin dia menghubungi Yunho, dan disinilah dia, benar-benar menunggunya untuk menjemputnya.

"Kau mengatakan perlu bicara denganku. Ada apa?" Yunho tidak tersenyum. Tidak juga memasang wajah sinis. Wajahnya datar, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Lebih baik kita tidak bicara disini. Bagaimana dengan ice cream?"

Yunho mengangguk. Berjalan mendahului Jaejoong.

"Yun, apakah kemarin malam kau bisa tidur?"

Yunho menggeleng. Dia memang tidak bisa tidur karena ciuman itu.

"Aku juga." Jeda sejenak. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Itu ciuman pertamaku." Ucapnya malu malu.

Yunho diam. Hatinya seperti dicubit. Jaejoong begitu bahagia, sementara dirinya? Dia bahkan menganggap itu adalah kesalahan.

"Tanpa ku katakan, kau tahu aku menyukaimu Yunho."

Sekali lagi tamparan untuk Yunho. Yonghwa benar. Jaejoong menyukainya. Dan entah apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Dia tidak cukup berani untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

TBC

 **Maaf karena lama update. Sedang ada masalah pribadi. :-)**

 **Semoga masih ada yang menunggu.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ini bukan update Saranghamnida. aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Saranghamnida tidak akan dilanjutkan di Ffn, tetapi akan di post di wattpad.

Pertama karena kemudahan, ngepost di wattpad lebih mudah, dan rata rata readers semua pindah ke wattpad.

oke buat kalian yang pengen tau kelanjutan cerita ini silahkan kunjungi wattpadku ya envialifa

my. /UiNb/jZeyxsftEt

itu link untuk part 8 nya.

Mohon maaf sekali lagi atas ketidaknyamanannya.


End file.
